A Night To Remember
A Night To Remember ist ein Song aus High School Musical 3. In diesem Song geht es darum, wie man sich auf den Abschlussball vorbereitet und sich auf ihn freut, obwohl man auch ein bisschen nervös ist. Song Text Troy: ''' Guess now it’s official '''Chad: Cant back out, can’t back out, no Girls: Getting’ ready for the night of nights, the night of nights tonight Troy: Don’t panic Chad: PANIC!!! Jason: Now do we have to dress up for the prom Zeke: ' Dude I don’t think we have a choice '''Kelsi: ' Yeah, it’s the night of all nights, gotta look just right 'Martha: ' Dressin’ to impress the boys 'Chad: ' Do I want classic or vintage or plaid '''Zeke: Where’s the mirror Jason: I think this tux is too baggy Troy: ''' Too tight, it makes me look weird '''Gabriella: Should I go movie star glamorous Martha: ''' Sassy or sweet '''Taylor: Don’t know but no one better wear the same dress as me Boys: It’s the night of our nightmares Girls: ''' It’s the night of our dreams '''Boys: It’s too late to back out of it Girls: Hey, makeovers, massages Boys: ' Don’t know what a corsage is '''Girls: ' Been waitin all our lives on this 'Chorus: ' It’s gonna be a night (can’t wait) To remember (aw man) Come on now, big fun (alright) It’s gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) Well’ never ever ever forget '''Sharpay & Ryan: Gettin’ ready, get gettin’ ready Gettin’ ready, get, gettin’ ready Sharpay: ''' Go! '''Troy: Hey, you been there an hour man Sharpay: ''' So, what should I do with my hair? '''Ryan: Where’s my shaver? Sharpay: Ooh, I love it Ryan: ' I look like a waiter '''Sharpay: ' Should I fluff it? 'Both: ' It’s get later already should be there '''Boys: Her mother opens the door I’m shakin’ inside Girls: ''' He’s here it’s time, big hours arrived '''Boys: Don’t know why? Her father staring me down Girls: ' Where is my purse? Lipgloss? Now I’m really freakin’ out '''Boys: ' Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl, right in front of my eyes '''Chorus: It’s gonna be a night (oh yeah!) To remember (that’s for sure) Come on now, big fun (alright) It’s gonna be the night (yeah tonight) To last forever (forever more) Well’ never ever ever forget Boys: Who’s that girl? She’s so fine! Girls: ''' Who’s that guy? I don’t recognize '''Boys: Who’s that girl? She looks so good, yeah! All: Guess you’ll never really notice, but you probably should Big fun, on the night of nights (alright) The night of nights, tonight Let’s dance, on the night of nights you know we’re gonna do it right All: It’s gonna be the night To remember It’s gonna be the night To last forever All: It’s gonna be our night To remember It’s gonna be the night To last forever (forever) All: It’s gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (to remember) All: ''' It’s gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) We’ll never ever ever forget '''All: It’s gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that’s right) All: It’s gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) 'All: ' And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! Video Kategorie:HSM 3 Song Kategorie:Songs